TERIMA KASIH
by specialnaruhina
Summary: Terima kasih pernah datang, lalu menghilang…Terima kasih pernah ada, lalu tiada…Terima kasih pernah menghibur, lalu kabur…Terima kasih pernah mendekat, lalu menjauh….Terima kasih pernah peduli,lalu tak acuh…Dan Terima Kasih Naruto kun…


**BASED ON MASASHI KISHIMOTO'S CHARACTERS**

* * *

 _Terima kasih pernah datang, lalu menghilang…_

Bagaimana bisa aku tidak berterima kasih dengan kehadiranmu. Kau yang mengubah pribadiku menjadi lebih ceria dengan pribadi hangatmu. Kau yang pertama kali mengulurkan tangan ingin mengenalku. Bahkan kau adalah teman pria pertamaku di kala itu.

Bagaimana bisa aku tidak berterima kasih dengan kehadiranmu. Hadirmu membuat hariku lebih berwarna dan dipenuhi oleh senyuman. Bahkan deringan telepon mampu membuat detak jantungku tiga kali berdetak lebih cepat, berharap itu darimu.

Kemudian kau menghilang. Begitu saja, tanpa ada pemberitahuan. Membuatku bertanya-tanya, adakah yang salah dari diriku sehingga kau memilih untuk menghilang. Apakah intensitas hubungan kita selama ini, tidak berarti apa apa bagimu. Mungkinkah kehadiranku, hanya sebuah keisengan untuk mengusir kesepianmu. Atau karena kepercayaan diriku yang terlampau tinggikah, berharap hubungan ini lebih dari sekedar hubungan persahabatan.

 _Terima kasih pernah ada, lalu tiada…_

Bagaimana bisa aku tidak berterimakasih dengan adanya dirimu. Kau yang selalu membuatku berpikiran positif. Semangatmu yang menjadi panutanku. Bahkan motto hidupmu, telah kuikrarkan menjadi motto hidupku pula. Dan kemudian kau tiada. Tiada dalam arti kau pergi begitu saja dari hidupku. Tiada dalam arti kau tidak dapat kugapai lagi. Tiada dalam arti, kita masih berada di kehidupan yang sama namun tidak dapat dipersatukan dengan ikatan apapun. Dan arti hadirku tidak ada di dalam hidupmu.

 _Terima kasih pernah menghibur, lalu kabur…_

Bagaimana bisa aku tidak berterimakasih denganmu. Kesedihanku menjadi kesedihanmu pula. Gelisahku selalu kau ambil, dan kau ganti dengan senyum di wajahku. Bahkan aku berpikir,kau adalah mind reader yang dapat mengetahui semua isi otakku. Cerita gundah apa yang tak pernah terlewatkan darimu. Bahkan aku ingat disaat kematian ibuku, kau orang pertama yang menarikku dari kesedihan tak berujung. Memelukku semua kehangatanmu ke diriku. Dan menghapus semua jejak air mataku dengan kecupanmu. Hingga aku tidak mampu lagi untuk menangis, karena rasa geli dari kecupanmu.

Lalu kau kabur, setelah semua harapanku tumbuh terhadapmu. Kau kabur, tanpa mempedulikan akan menjadi apa aku tanpamu. Dan kau kabur, dengan memberikan kabar yang menorehkan luka yang tak ku tau kapan akan sembuh.

Terima kasih pernah meninggikan harap, lalu menjatuhkan…

Terima kasih telah menjadikan hidupku bagai roller coaster. Kau melambungkan harapanku setingginya. Kau membiarkan impianku menjadi milikmu terabaikan. Dan kau membuatku berpikir bahwa kebersamaan kita selama ini hanya ilusi nyata dihidupku.

"Kau tau aku selalu merindukanmu" itu kata pertama yang selalu kau ucapkan bila kita bertemu, sembari menangkupkan kedua tanganmu di pipiku yang bersemu merah. Dan aku hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata menahan diri agar tidak pingsan. Lalu kau akan menggenggam kedua tanganku erat. Seakan tak boleh terlepas. Seperti memberitahukan kepada dunia bahwa aku adalah milikmu yang berharga.

Namun perlakuan itu hanya salah satu ilusi nyata yang kau ciptakan untukku. Salah satu caramu untuk meninggikan harapanku. Lalu kau menjatuhkannya dengan satu kata yang indah,

"Nanti kita tidak dapat seperti ini lagi,Hinata.." katamu tiba tiba sembari memainkan daun yang jatuh di tanah. Aku terdiam mengamati tingkahmu yang tak seperti biasa. Padahal ini pertemuan pertama kita setelah sebulan kau menghilang tak ada kabar.

" Bulan depan aku akan menikah. Maaf mendadak memberitahumu… kau tau kan aku…."

Dan perkataanmu terputus begitu melihat butiran bening menggenang di kedua mataku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan selamat dengan hati yang tak ikhlas. Lalu pergi berlari meninggalkanmu yang tak berniat mengejarku.

 _Terima kasih pernah mendekat, lalu menjauh…._

Dan terima kasih telah menjadi pria yang paling dekat di hidupku. Terima kasih dulu kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku dikala aku butuh sandaran. Terima kasih selalu ada disisiku disaatku membutuhkan. Terima kasih telah menyemikan rasa cinta di hatiku. Terima kasih karena kau mengenalkan rasa ini padaku.

Dan setelah pertemuan terakhir kita di danau dekat rumahku, kau pergi menjauh. Hilang tak berbekas. Aku juga tidak berniat untuk mendekatimu lagi. Karena rasa sakit ini lebih besar dari rasa rinduku padamu. Biarlah aku mengobati perih ini dengan mencoba melupakanmu. Dan syukurnya kau mengabulkan caraku dengan menjauh dariku tanpa pernah memberi kabar lagi. Bahkan hari pernikahanmu aku tidak tau kapan dilaksanakan. Kau hanya mengatakan bahwa kau akan menikah, tanpa memberitahu waktu dan tempatnya kepadaku. Yah.. kau pergi setelah 5 tahun kebersamaan kita. Kau menjadi asing dalam sekejap.

 _Terima kasih pernah peduli,lalu tak acuh…_

Sekali lagi aku berterima kasih dengan kepedulianmu di waktu lalu. Terima kasih selalu ada disaat aku sakit, dan bersedia menemaniku selama tiga hari di bangsal rumah sakit itu. Di saat seharusnya kau harus belajar untuk ujian akhirmu, kau malah menghabiskan waktu di bangsal dingin itu merawatku. Terima kasih juga kau membatalkan kepulanganmu ke London, begitu kau mengetahui bahwa aku sendirian dengan demam tinggi pada waktu Natal tiga tahun lalu. Terima kasih juga menjadi pengganti Tousan di setiap aku membutuhkan sosok itu di sampingku. Bahkan saat aku menjadi mahasiswi CumLaude, kaulah yang hadir sebagai pengganti Tousan, karena Tousan disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya di luar negeri. Kau orang yang selalu peduli akan keadaanku, aku sangat berterima kasih.

Kemudian kau menjadi tak acuh, mungkin kau juga tidak tau bahwa aku sekarang tengah menunggu malaikat maut menjemput. Bagaimana tidak, karena setelah setengah tahun pertemuan terakhir kita. Tiga bulan berikutnya aku divonis kanker lambung stadium empat oleh dokter. Dan sisa hidupku di dunia tidak lama lagi.

Hidupku dijalani dengan keluar masuk rumah sakit. Kemotherapi yang merontokkan semua kecantikanku. Makanan yang selalu kukeluarkan kembali, dan pingsan secara mendadak. Syukurnya setelah kepergianmu, ada Tousan yang menemaniku. Tousan yang selalu sibuk, dengan telaten sekarang mengurusku. Dan mengatakan bahwa semua urusan pekerjaan telah diserahkan pada Neji nii. Tousan selalu bersamaku, disampingku, menguatkanku. Ada hikmah dibalik perpisahan kita bukan?

 _Dan Terima Kasih Naruto kun…_

Karena pada akhirnya kau tau dengan keadaanku. Setelah setahun aku berkutat dengan penyakit ini, kini kau hadir di hadapanku dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang kau perkenalkan sebagai istrimu. Entah mengapa, aku sangat bahagia melihatmu saat ini. Aku berbahagia, karena disisimu adalah dia bukan aku. Aku berbahagia, karena jika aku yang berada disisimu, mungkin kesedihan yang akan kau dapatkan. Mungkin kau akan sibuk mengurusi penyakitku, itu jika aku yang berada disisimu. Aku berbahagia karena bukan aku yang kau pilih untuk bersamamu.

"Hinata.. kenapa…bagaimana bisa?" lirih kau berucap sembari merengkuh lembut tubuh ringkihku. Seakan takut aku akan semakin tersakiti. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto kun, semua akan membaik…" aku menegarkan diri, dan dia mulai menangis karena kurasakan bahuku mulai menghangat dan membasah karena air matanya. "Aku senang kau bahagia Naruto kun…" bisikku lembut padanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum termanisku pada wanita pirang dihadapanku.

Entah karena dia ingin memberikan waktu berdua kepada kami. Setelah mengelus lembut rambutku yang telah hampir botak lalu menepuk lembut pundak naruto . Wanita cantik ini berbisik dan mengatakan akan menunggu Naruto di luar. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum padanya, sedangkan Naruto masih senggugukan di bahuku.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, maaf…." Lirihnya berkali kali setelah istrinya pergi. Aku hanya menggeleng dan mengelus lembut rambutnya. Karena tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan disini bukan? Dia tidak salah, aku juga tidak. Hanya karena dia pernah menjadi orang yang berarti dihidupku, dan menyebabkan rasa ini ada. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih padanya.

Aku menegakkan bahunya dan menghapus air mata yang terus menerus jatuh dari kedua matanya. Sembari menangkupkan kedua tanganku di pipinya "Te..terima kasih Naruto kun. Mengapa kau menjadi cengeng seperti ini? Apa kepribadian kita tertukar?" ujarku mencoba menyamankan suasana. Dia menatap intens kedua mataku. Shafir biru yang selalu menghanyutkanku. Cahayanya sedikit meredup kini.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan kembali menangis. Lalu melepaskan kedua tanganku dari pipinya. Kini kedua tanganku digenggam erat olehnya dan sesekali dikecupnya lembut. Aku hanya tersenyum miris melihat kelakuannya.

"Kalau istrimu melihat ini, dia akan mengira aku sebagai orang ketiga di kehidupan kalian lho Naruto kun" ujarku lagi sembari tersenyum. Dan tiba-tiba saja sakit kepala menerjangku. Sangat sakit tidak seperti biasa. Lambungku juga ikut andil untuk membuatku kembali tidak sadarkan diri. Hanya sayup sayup teriakan Naruto yang kudengar terus menerus memanggil namaku, lalu semuanya gelap. Dan aku kembali tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Begitu ku terbangun dari tidurku. Yang kudapatkan disisiku bukanlah Tousan, melainkan kau dengan wajah khawatir yang masih menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku memfokuskan penglihatanku. Ingin melihatmu lebih lama. Wajah tampan yang dihiasi dengan sapphire biru yang memabukkan. Dan aroma citrus yang selalu menjadi wangi khasmu. Aku menyukai semuanya. Dan aku kembali tersadar, bahwa kau adalah cinta pertama dan mungkin akan menjadi cinta terakhirku. Yahh Naruto kun, aku masih mencintaimu. Bahkan disaat kau telah menjadi milik orang lain.

Dengan mimik khawatir kau mendekatiku, dan mengelus lembut pipiku. "Akhirnya kau sadar,Hinata..Aku tidak tau akan jadi apa aku jika tiba2 kau pergi begitu saja…."ucapnya tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku memejamkan mataku kembali, kali ini lebih lama. Hanya ingin menikmati momen kebersamaan kami. Lalu dengan perlahan aku membuka mataku, dan kembali tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau akan tetap menjadi Naruto kun yang kukenal. Bahkan akan menjadi seorang ayah dari anak anak yang hebat. Aku bahagia melihatmu Naruto kun. Lalu mengapa kau masih berada di sini? Bagaimana dengan Shion chan? Pulanglah dan istirahat,pasti istrimu mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu" ucapku sembari melepaskan genggaman tangan kiri Naruto dari tanganku. "Ada Tousan yang akan menemaniku disini, dan ada banyak dokter dan perawat yang akan menjagaku. Pulanglah …."pintaku padanya yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum memastikan bahwa kau benar-benar baik dan tidak akan pingsan secara mendadak seperti tadi…"tolaknya dan kembali menggenggam erat tanganku.

Aku tersenyum lemah mendengar jawabannya. Sudah jelas aku tidak akan pernah membaik dan pasti akan selalu pingsan. Bukankah ini sudah menjadi rutinitas harianku. Aku membalas genggaman tangannya dan kembali menutup mata. Untuk saat ini aku tidak akan memaksa Naruto untuk pulang kerumahnya. Karena firasatku, ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kami.

Aku mengerang pelan, karena rasa sakit di lambungku kembali datang. Dan eranganku berhasil membangunkan Naruto yang sedari tadi tidur bersandarkan lengannya disisi tempat tidurku dan genggaman tangannya masih setia menangkupi jemariku.

"Mana yang sakit Hinata? Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter?" nada suaranya mengkhawatirkanku. Aku menggelengkan kepala pelan. " Ini sudah biasa…"jawabku lemah dengan senyum menahan rasa sakit.

"Naruto kun…." Dia memandangku dengan intens dan menunggu kelanjutan perkataanku. "Maukah kau membawaku ke taman rumah sakit ini?" pintaku lirih padanya dan dijawab dengan delikan mata yang menandakan ketidaksetujuan. Aku yang membaca ekspresinya hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirku. Lalu dia tersenyum dan memindahkan genggaman tangannya ke rambutku dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Ini masih subuh,Hinata. Bagaimana jika matahari sudah….."

"Tidak mau…"Aku memotong perkataannya dan menggeleng kuat seperti anak kecil. Syukurlah,rasa sakit di lambungku mendadak menghilang."Aku bosan disini, hanya sepuluh menit saja Naruto kun,aku janji" pintaku lagi dengan bibir yang kembali kukerucutkan. Dan dia hanya menghela napas panjang menyaksikan tingkahku ini.

Bagaimana bisa dia memintaku untuk ke taman disaat para perawat dan dokter akan melakukan kunjungan. Bisa bisa aku akan tetap tinggal di bangsal ini seharian tanpa pernah ke taman. Bukankah waktu subuh penjagaannya tidak seketat biasa?

"Baiklah…hanya sepuluh menit dan kau sudah berjanji" ujarnya kemudian lalu mengangkat tubuh ringkihku ke gendongannya untuk dipindahkan ke kursi roda.

Lalu aku menggeleng kuat lagi "Gendong aku ke sana, aku tidak mau dengan kursi roda" pintaku yang terdengar seperti rengekan baginya.

"Baiklah,Hime. Kalau Tousanmu melihat ini,dia pasti tidak memperbolehkanku menjengukmu lagi. Karena membiarkan putri kesayangannya keluar dari bangsal rumah sakit di waktu subuh" sungutnya.

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuannya. Untuk terakhir kali Naruto kun. Setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi permintaan dariku. Entah mengapa firasatku adalah hari ini adalah hari terakhirku. Aku tidak mengerti.

Dan tidak perlu waktu lama, kami telah berada di taman rumah sakit. Duduk berdampingan dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Kepalaku direbahkannya dibahunya. "Kalau kau kedinginan beritahu aku" ucapnya sembari mengelus kedua bahuku. Nyaman.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, aku mulai membuka suara…

"Waktuku hanya sepuluh menit bukan?"tanyaku dan dijawab dengan anggukan kuat darinya. Dan perasaan itu kembali lagi,perasaan yang selalu datang apabila aku akan pingsan dan berakhir di ICU. Aku menguatkan diriku,dan terus memohon pada Kami sama agar jangan mengambil nyawaku dulu. Masih banyak yang ingin kusampaikan pada pria berambut jabrik yang kini merangkulku erat.

"Aku….mencintaimu, Naruto kun" ucapku yang dibalas dengan rengkuhan erat olehnya. Aku mengatur napasku kembali, dan berusaha agar tetap tersadar. "Tapi,aku bahagia karena yang disisi Naruto kun sekarang bukan aku" ungkapku jujur. Dan aku tau kalau Naruto disebelahku kembali menangis. Karena tubuhnya gemetar dan genggamannya ditanganku semakin erat.

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih pada Naruto kun. Terima kasih pernah hadir dalam kehidupanku dan menjadikannya bagai roller coaster. Aku berterima kasih dengan kehangatanmu, dengan kepedulianmu dan dengan ketidakacuhanmu waktu kita berpisah. Caramu untuk menghilang dari hidupku benar-benar sangat membantu" ujarku pelan dan rasa sakit dikepalaku kembali menghantam. Dan ini rasa sakit yang tidak biasa.

"Ennggghhh…."Erangku pelan dan membuat Naruto semakin merengkuhku dengan kuat walau air mata masih terus keluar dari kedua sapphirenya. Lalu rasa sakit itu pergi lagi,diganti dengan rasa dingin yang menusuk di kedua kakiku.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke dalam, Hinata " gusarnya sembari memperbaiki letak selimut rajut yang terletak di kedua bahuku.

"Tidak apa-apa…."ucapku menguatkannya. Dan rasa dingin itu kembali naik hingga kedua pahaku. "Aku ingin melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kali Naruto kun" pintaku dan dia menegakkan tubuhku dan membiarkan kedua tanganku yang mendingin untuk menghapus air mata yang terus menerus keluar dari kelopak matanya.

Aku elus lembut rambut jabriknya. Warna blonde matahari. Yah,dia seperti matahari dihidupku. Semangatnya selalu tertular padaku. Entah energy apa yang ada didirinya, sehingga aku bisa semangat hanya dengan kehadirannya. Lalu jemariku turun ke pipi tannya,ku tatap sapphire biru yang selalu menghanyutkan itu. Kini sapphire itu dipenuhi oleh butir air mata,dan aku kembali menghapusnya.

Dengan tersenyum yang dipaksakan aku menggeleng ke arahnya, memintanya untuk tidak menangis lagi. Aku ingin melihat sapphire yang cerah seperti biasa,bukan sapphire yang dipenuhi air mata seperti ini. Aku bingung mengapa dia menjadi cengeng sekarang. Narutoku tidak pernah menangis seperti ini.

Lalu aku mengelus lembut bibirnya, memintanya untuk tersenyum. Aku ingin senyumannya untuk terakhir kali. "Bisakah kau berhenti menangis.. dan tersenyum seperti dulu? Kau tidak seperti.. Naruto yang kukenal selama.. ini.."ucapku terbata. Dan permintaanku dibalas dengan kecupan lembut di bibirku olehnya.

Aku terkejut dan mengembalikan kesadaranku sepenuhnya. Itu hanya tanda permintaan maaf darinya. Dan rasa dingin itu kembali,kali ini ke dadaku. Yang menyebabkanku bernafas dengan tersengal.

"Aku juga mencintaimu,Hinata…dan maafkan…." Dan perkataannya mendadak terhenti begitu melihat keadaanku yang semakin drop. Bibirku semakin pucat dan rasa dingin ini seakan menghancurkan persendianku.

"Jang..an..pernah meminta maaf, karena ..tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Aku berterima kasih dan..kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk mencintaiku" lirihku pelan seperti bisikan. Dan sebelum semuanya menggelap. Aku masih berusaha menyambung kalimat terakhirku….

"Terima kasih Naruto kun, dan jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini..Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertaimu… lalu Maafkan aku…."aku masih mencoba untuk tersenyum. Dan ternyata itu adalah senyumanku yang terakhir. Setelah itu semuanya menghitam. Rasa dingin itu telah menyelimuti sekujur tubuhku. Aku tidak akan pernah membuka mata ini lagi. Dan kehangatan pelukan yang dikirim Naruto kepadaku perlahan menghilang. Perlahan menghilang, seperti teriakan menyedihkan Naruto yang terus menerus memanggil namaku. Perlahan menghilang, seperti rasa sesak di dadaku yang berganti kenyamanan. Dan aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi setelah ini…..

 **END**


End file.
